Two Roads
by Sukaretto Yuki
Summary: A side story to "Seeking Solace". On their first mission team eight encountered an estranged woman and the chaos she had in their client's life. But why did Laura do all she did? Read to find out!  I really do over think my OC's LOL Enjoy the Omake-s.


**Summary: **A side story to "Seeking Solace". On their first mission team eight encountered an estranged woman and the chaos she had in their client's life. But why did Laura do all she did? Read to find out! (I really do over think my OC's LOL)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is compressed and rather fast paced. It will probably be confusing as hell to those who haven't read Seeking Solace. In fact.. it doesn't even show any Naruto canon characters until the last chapter. But it is a Naruto fic. So.. uh.. ya. Special mention to ThePheonixOfTears who was my 50th reviewer in Seeking Solace and inspire me to do this. It's for you ;D P.S this will be five chapters, they will be shorter than my usual works and probably won't be as good but hey, it's a side story. Like an omake.**

* * *

><p>"Pick up the phone.." A rather large woman growled into the phone as it rang. "Answer your goddamn texts you asshole..."<p>

Laura whimpered to herself watching her mother pace back and forth. She lived in the country with her older brother and her mother. Her father was there occasionally.. but he didn't really seem to give a shit. He'd either sneak in other women when her mother was doped up or he'd be fighting with her. Laura quickly learned it was best to be quiet.. go unnoticed and agree with what anyone said the moment they said it.. anything else resulted in pain. While the pain in her chest hurt.. it was easier to live with than the scars on her arms or her back from when her mother got mad.

Her brother was lucky.. he could leave.. he had one year.. one year and he was free.. she had three.. he promised he'd fight for custody of her.. but.. he wouldn't do it. She knew that.. because her brother was dead. But the police didn't care.. they didn't even notice, they let her mother seduce them and they left. The government was corrupted.. twisted.

Laura could hear the answering machine tone go off from the high volume of her mother's phone. She was practically clawing her legs in an attempt to not cover her ears or hide.. her mother wouldn't like that. Her tears silently burned her cheeks as her mother's screams echoed through her head. She winced when the phone was slammed onto the reciever.

She looked up when she heard a knock at the door, thoroughly confused. The only time anyone came to their door was when her mother got into fights or was drunk.. it was always the police. The stupid, ignorany, corrupted police. But when her mother answered this time, putting on a seductive smile.. it was not the police, but men in large track suits who immediately brushed past her.

"What are you doing in my house?" Her mother screamed.

"The owner of this house isn't you.. and he hasn't been paying the bills or rent. He was supposed to send you a letter, we're the movers. You are being evicted." The man said, picking up the very couch Laura was sitting on and carrying it out the door.

"You can't do that! Get the hell out of my house!" She screeched. Laura winced but said nothing.

"Please don't make us get police involved m'am." The man stated, picking up more stuff and loading it into a truck.

"Where are we going to go...?" Laura whispered.

"Shut up Laura.. but where are we going to go, ass holes?" She growled.

"Not my problem m'am. We gave warning to the owner of the house, it's not our problem that he didn't tell you." He said, he had heard rumours about the family and didn't want to hold much conversation.

"So you're going to leave me homeless?" Her mother screeched. Laura was wide eyed.. they were moving her brothers ashes.. and all her mother cared about was her home.. she didn't look the slightest bit guilty. Why should she? She didn't care.. to her.. they weren't children.. they were tools, slaves, to be used and replaced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is possibly the shortest chapter I have ever written.. this isn't even a chapter.. it's like.. a page.. or .. a couple paragraphs in sequence. LOL. Anyway, omake's are short anyway :P**


End file.
